Reunion
by Phoenix Angel Suyari
Summary: A Mystique centric piece.
1. One

****

Disclaimer: I don't own.

****

A/N: Warning, I screw with a lot of universe in this fic. If you don't think you can handle it, I suggest you leave right now. If you think you'll be alright, then by all means, please read.

Mystique stormed into her New York apartment in a furious rage. She looked around in a red haze, and finding a priceless Fabrage vase, picked it up and hurled it across the room. Irene came to stand in the archway. Though she was blind, Mystique could feel her "watching" her. "Raven, this is not the time to be destructive." Mystique turned to face her. "Irene I've lost another one! Another one!" she cried, "You told me when we started this-" "I told you it would not be easy. I warned you Raven. You chose this yourself." Mystique sighed. Walking into the living room, she collapsed into an armchair. "I didn't think it would be this hard." Irene sighed and sat beside her. She placed a hand on Mystique's shoulder. "I know Raven, but it was this or the alternative." Mystique shuddered. The alternative. Her life was hell because she'd chosen this over the alternative. Though she'd still have them if she'd chosen differently. "You would've only had them for a while," Irene said, as if reading her mind, "at least this way they have a chance."

It was cold outside. Very cold. But no amount of bad weather could rival the coldness she felt inside. She'd lost another one, her final one. They were all gone now. Now she had nothing left to loose. She folded her arms over her chest and continued to stare out the window. She'd never felt so lonely, so empty. She thought back to the day she and Irene had constructed this plan. It had seemed so brilliant back then. Then again, everything had seemed so bright back then.

****

~Flashback~

"Victor Creed, Magnus Lensher, Charles Xavier…Irene must they all be on this list?" "Yes my dear, they must." "Oh but Irene, I don't like anyone on this list." She continued to read the names on the paper she held. Fifteen names in all. "This is not about what you like my dear. It is for the benefit of the future." "But must I really do this?" Irene turned in her chair. "Raven, I'm giving you a choice. I have seen the future; I have seen its possibilities. Some are decidedly better than others. At this present moment in time, the future looks gray." "But, Irene if it will happen anyway…" "Control my dear, control. That is what this is all about." She reached forward, catching Raven's face in her hands. "Raven, I am giving you a chance. This is important. Like it or not the future rests on your shoulders. The war is coming. We must be ready. We need our champions. And you are destined to bear them." Raven sighed. "But all these men Irene…" "These men are those whom will come to great power in the future. If you do not bind yourself to them now, there will be no hope." Irene released her. She looked away. "It is for the best my dear," Irene said, going back to her writing, "You will see. It will all work out in the end."

****

~End~ 

Mystique hugged herself tighter. How far away it all seemed. How different it'd all been. Her face scrunched up as she remembered some of what she'd been forced to do in order to "insure prosperity in the future." Walking away from the window, she moved to stretch out on her bed. 'Fools, all of them. If only they knew what they fight for matters not. The future was determined long before any of us.' The image of her younger self starting the hapless journey so long ago made Mystique's stomach drop. When she'd started, she'd never imagined it would hurt so much, nor be so hard to let go. No. She would not give up so easily. The future was hers to mold, if only she could get them back.

****

A/N: Wow. I was not intending on this being chapters. But, now that I look at it, it ought to work out better this way. Hmm…I hope so. Like it. Love it. Hate it. *shrug* I'm gonna keep writing it. I have a fondness for it.


	2. Two

****

A/N: Wow, I wasn't expecting that kind of response. I'm glad you guys like this. Here's some more.

****

"Raven Darkholme" and her dearest friend Irene sat in the small café taking in the scenery and eating rich desert. To any passerbyers they'd look like two women who were, possibly wealthy, enjoying the beautiful spring day. Yet these two women were different than any women around them by far. They were wealthy, this was true, but they were also mutants; select winners of a genetic lottery, enabling them to come and go as they please.

Mystique sipped her latte and watched Irene fiddle with her strawberry cheesecake. She traced the cake with the tip of her fork, holding the end in a graceful, adept hand. Mystique's mouth quirked in an "almost" smile. Rogue did the same thing when she had something on her mind. 'She must have learned it from Irene.' Mystique suddenly found herself angry. When she thought of it, a lot of things Rogue did were unconscious emulations of Irene. 'They should be unconscious emulations of me!' Irene had gotten the distinct pleasure of raising Rogue, one of Mystique's "bred champions." It all felt so wrong. Shouldn't children be raised by their own parents? 'Not if they have such distinctly important futures.' Irene's voice rang through her mind. That's right, they'd had this discussion before.

****

~Flashback~

"Rogue dear, go outside and play." "Yes Irene," Rogue replied, unwrapping herself from the lithe young woman holding her. She turned as she reached the door. "It was nice meetin' ya!" she said. With a bright, happy smile and a short wave she was gone. The young blonde watched as the beautiful little girl disappeared.

Irene sat back down. "Was that necessary?" the young woman snapped. "Yes it was," Irene replied calmly, "You are getting too attached Raven." "Getting too attached?!" Raven cried, "To my own daughter?" "Yes." Raven sighed, and fell back in her chair. "This is madness!" she replied, "Sheer, utter madness." 

"Aren't you going to confess?"

"Confess?" Raven answered, curious. 

"I know you went to see him. I know you spoke with him."

"I didn't tell him anything, I swear."

"You were not supposed to see him at all. Raven there are rules." 

"Rules I can not abide by any longer!" she snapped, "He is my son! Just like she…She is my daughter! You can not keep them from me Irene! They are mine!"

"Calm yourself Raven and listen to what you are saying. You are getting hysterical." 

"Hysterical?! No! I'm not getting hysterical; I'm getting angry! I am being denied my own children! I am being expulsed from their lives! It's not fair Irene! They are my children! Mine! No one has rights over them! No one! Only I!"

"Lower your voice. Rogue might hear you."

"Let her hear me then! And let us get this over with! It can not harm her anymore learning she has a mother than going through life thinking she is alone."

"Raven, how little you know," Irene said with a sigh. 

Raven shot up. "I may not know as much as you **Destiny**," she spat, "but I know it ends now! I am taking Rogue home with me." 

"You are doing no such thing. The girl stays." 

"Irene!" 

"She stays Raven. And now I see the time has come."

"What are you saying?"

"The ascension has begun Raven. Say your good-byes, you will not see the girl again until her powers manifest." 

Raven's jaw dropped open. "Irene you can't mean that! She is only seven!" Raven began to cry, her body trembling. "You can't take her from me Irene, you can't. She is the only one you allow me to visit. I need to be near my children." She collapsed back into the chair, her body wracking with sobs. Irene got up and gripped her shoulder firmly. "Remember child," she whispered, "Never let them know you care." And then she was gone.

****

~End~

It hadn't been easy, waiting. By now though, she was used to it. Her whole life was based on waiting. As tiring as it could be, patience led to strength. Time changes everything, she knew that now. And life was just a measure of time.

****

A/N: Look what I did! *points to conversation* I made it easier! *laughs* Actually, I had it all typed up my usual way. I took one look at it and said, "They're gonna kill me." It would've been a little hard to get through, I admit. So, I revised it! But don't expect this to by a permanent thing. It's not part of my style. I only use it in extreme cases such as these. Later! 


	3. Three

****

A/N: Kitana could ya e-mail me?

Mystique put the phone down. "Was that him?" Irene asked. "Yes it was," she replied flatly. 

"What do you plan to do Raven? The time has not yet come." 

"When we started this Irene, did you not tell me we make our own destinies?"

"Yes I remember saying that."

"Well, I intend on taking destiny into my hands and making it bow down to me."

"The years have been long and hard on you Raven. I do not care for the edge you walk upon. The sharpness on your soul is dangerous." 

"Whose fault is that?"

"You will not drag them into this Raven. I will not let you. The time is not yet right, can you not see that?"

"Irene, all I see is an opportunity to take back what is mine. I will not pass this up." 

"Then you will do it alone." 

"You won't help me?!"

Irene shook her head slowly. 

"But you must help me!"

"Child, if you stay to the path and let fate take its course I will be more than happy to be by your side and aid you. However, if you go through with this, you will only leave pain in your wake. You will never get them back."

"Irene-"

"Raven if you do this, not only will you loose all hope for the future, you will loose your family, you will loose yourself and one of your children will die."

"You see probabilities."

"At the moment all I see is darkness."

"How appropriate."

"Raven, I beg you-"

"I'm doing this Irene. Be with me or against me. But, I will do this."

Irene bit down on her lip. Mystique crossed the room and knelt before her. She took both of Irene's hands in hers. "Irene please listen to me. I need to do this. I can't stand to live this way any longer. I will do this. But if you help me, if you help me do this, there will still be a chance. Please Irene. Please help me." Irene sighed. Though she didn't want to, she relented. Raven had a point. At least if she helped, the future would have a chance. If she didn't, the universe would be plunged into everlasting darkness. Better to have some control than none. And if she helped, she'd still be able to guide the children. A chance was a chance. "Call Pietro," she said softly, "bring him here."

The hammering on the door could only be Quicksilver. Mystique suddenly found herself nervous. Her throat was dry, her heart raced, and she was frozen on the spot. "Raven," Irene said calmly, "you can still turn back." Mystique shook herself. "No Irene. I will do this." Irene sighed. "Remember Raven, tell him nothing but the plan." Mystique nodded. She gulped and stretched a trembling hand toward the door. She stopped, taking a moment to calm herself; eyes closed, deep breaths, then swung the door open. Pietro stood on the other side, his fist frozen in midair, his mouth frozen in a silent 'O' of surprise.

"What do you think you're doing, you insufferable lout! Trying to break the door in?" Pietro could only stutter in reply. "Oh shut up and get in here!" Pietro stepped in slowly. She slammed the door behind him and he jumped. "Uh, how goes it boss lady?" he asked, eyes scanning his surroundings so fast, she'd swear they never moved. She feigned aggravation. "Pietro explain to me how a mutant like yourself, with such exceptional powers, takes so long to get where you're supposed to be!" "But I-" "Did I say you could speak?!" He gulped audibly. "Listen you worthless cad, I have a job for you."

"I hope you understand what you've done," Irene said softly, once Pietro had left. "Yes Irene, I understand." She folded her arms over her chest. "Believe me. I understand."


End file.
